


We'll Go Slow and High Tempo

by dls



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Every part of Tony Stark was beautiful but Loki was especially fond of his back.





	We'll Go Slow and High Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote a thing, a smutty thing. Yay? Happy Monday!
> 
> Fill for [FrostIron Fic Rec](https://dailyfrostironficrec.tumblr.com/)'s October 2017 prompt - Worship.
> 
> Inspired by this screenshot of RDJ in the 2006 film _Fur_.  
> 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal).
> 
> References/Quotes   
>  Title from "Pillowtalk" by Zayn.

Tony woke to the pleasant feeling of hands kneading his upper back in circular motions that loosened the tension he hadn't known was there. Humming in encouragement, he wiggled his arms free from the bunched covers and folded them under his chin, propping his head up to glance at the god who had somehow seamlessly integrated himself into Tony's life.

"Morning." His word more resembled a drawn out moan when Loki scraped his nails down Tony's spine, leaving tingling lines of pleasure that wove into desire when a palm connected with his ass in a playful slap.

"It's nearly noon." Loki corrected, the familiar drawl more pronounced by the hoarseness in his voice, one that Tony recognized as a precursor to mind-blowing sex.

His cock twitched with interest when Loki pivoted off his perch atop Tony's lower back and pulled off the covers to leave them both bare, a lovely consequence of falling into bed after a shared bath last night. When Loki swung around and settled his hips over Tony's shoulders and his chest flush against the dip in Tony's lower back, it seemed like a counterintuitive choice. 

"Loki?" Tony couldn't resist nipping the pale thigh next to his face, the only body part of Loki's that he could comfortably reach in their new position with Tony pinned on his stomach. "Let me turn over so I can blow–" His offer was cut off with a gasp when Loki bit down on the fullest part of his right ass cheek, before dragging his teeth over to the other and latching on with a hard suck.

"Beautiful." Loki's breath soothed the sore flesh and his cool fingers traced the outline of a hickey that was surely forming. "Mine." His hands spread Tony's cheeks wide and his mouth pressed against Tony's rim in a searing kiss of nibbling teeth and flicking tongue. 

Tony writhed, pushing up on his forearms and arching his back to get more of that devious tongue where he wanted it. The shift lifted his hips from the bed, allowing his swiftly filling cock to spring forward and brushing against the soft sheets. Loki continued to tease with light licks and slow laps, the barest hint of wet firmness that left Tony wanting and pleading in a string of needy whimpers. His whine turned into a guttural scream when Loki finally plunged his tongue inside, stretching Tony with an insistence that bordered on zealous. 

He loved it. Craved it. Needed it.

There was a fanaticism to Loki's ministrations, like a desert wanderer finding water and gulping it down for fear of it being a mirage. Desperation and eagerness rolled into a prayer that Tony was compelled to answer with his entire being. Encouragements came in the form of widened knees and panting demands for _more_ and _deeper_ and _right there_ until the ability to form words floated away on a cloud of pleasure.

When Loki pulled his mouth away, Tony's coherence returned with a whine of _please_ before he hazily registered a sensation both familiar and foreign against his upper back.

"Are...are you humping me?" He asked, dazed with confusion and arousal. Though an answer wasn't necessary because he knew with certainty that it was Loki's cock sliding between his shoulder blades; the motion made effortless by what felt like a pool of precum collected along his spine. "That's kind of hot." It was, especially when Tony could feel the friction of the thick vein on the underside of Loki's cock dragging against his skin and the warm tautness of Loki's sack resting against the nape of his neck.

"I find every part of you stunning and worthy of my attention." Loki's chuckle was breathless with desire and bright with happiness. "Your shoulders–" A shuddering moan punctuated the rough thrust. "–are especially exquisite." The puffs of breath felt fantastic and teasing on Tony's hole as it clenched around nothingness and longed for something substantial.

"No objections here." Shamelessly, Tony ground his ass back into Loki's face and yelped when two long fingers, magically slicked, speared into him instead of the talented tongue he was expecting. His voice hit a new octave when Loki began scissoring his fingers while sprinkling licks around Tony's opening.

The noises were obscene, a filthy promise of what was to come, namely the stiff cock rutting demandingly against his back. Experimentally, Tony squeezed his shoulders together and felt the stutter in Loki's movement.

Loki groaned loudly against Tony's trembling hole and rewarded Tony's effort by adding a third finger, while his hips were still pumping steadily but losing some of that controlled gracefulness.

Tony was dimly aware that his lips were moving but he had no idea what he was saying. Pleas and praises tumbled into sounds of perfect pleasure when Loki crooked his fingers _just so_. He would have sobbed when Loki shifted away, leaving his entire being crying from the emptiness and screaming for completion, if not for the hard length suddenly prodding at his entrance. It was blessed bliss when the blunt head popped past the loosened rim and plunged forward until it was wedged solidly against his prostate.

*

Loki watched a bead of sweat form between Tony's shoulder blades, sliding down the lines of muscles and catching in the trail of precum. Acting on instinct, he bent forward to kiss it away then lingered as he savored the taste of Tony mingled with his own desire, inspired by the man quivering beneath him.

The tremors added an almost shimmering quality to the planes of Tony's upper back, the bronze skin glistened as a ripple traveled through Tony's compact form. "More." Tony keened, wrecked and wanton.

Adjusting his grip on Tony's hips, his thumbs hooked in the hollows under Tony's hip bones, Loki was happy to oblige. Instead of sliding out and slamming in, though, he opted for a rolling motion that pulsed insistently against the spot that made Tony mewl desperately and tighten deliciously.

It was exquisite, watching the prostrated mortal tremble as if Tony was the one worshipping at the altar of Loki's pleasure when it was actually the other way around.

Loki could and would spend hours mapping the planes and dips of Tony's form with his hands, his tongue, and his cock. Every inch of this man was magnificent, meant to be admired, appreciated, and adored. He intended to make that known, not just this day but for all the days they had together. "You are better than all of my fantasies." He murmured, his teeth nipping at the shell of Tony's ear. "Beauty and brilliance." His tongue traced the tempting curve of Tony's neck as it merged into strong shoulders. The contour was pure sin. "Your acceptance of me into your home, your body, your life, means more than any prize I had won." His soft kisses belied the hard prods against Tony's prostate as Loki began to move, slowly lengthening his thrusts until Tony's hole fluttered around the flared tip of Loki's cock as if to pull Loki back in and never let him go. 

Pushing up to his elbows for leverage, Loki increased the pace and slammed into Tony's pliant body. He rested his forehead against Tony's sweat-dampened skin, breathing in the unique scent of their lust and love, and thanked the Norns for the series of unfortunate twists and lucky turns that had brought them together.

Tony wailed under the assault, head thrown back and body shaking, and fucked himself back against Loki with an abandon that was absolutely stunning. With a hitched gasp and a glorious curve of his back, Tony came untouched and brought Loki to completion with the rhythmic clenching of his insides that matched the pulsing of his cock.

They collapsed with a satisfied huff, basking in the afterglow and reveling in the feel of one another.

"Mmm, love you." Tony mumbled, flipping over onto his back and catching Loki's mouth in a tender kiss that deepened into something more intimate.

"And I love you." Loki replied reverently. "My mortal who can bring a god to his knees."

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
